Porn on the Cortex
by BonesBBLover
Summary: Written for the Copper for a Kiss "Nothin' but Smut" challenge. Prompt from greenowl: "But why must you indulge in his pornography?" demanded Inara.


Title: Porn on the Cortex

Pairing: Rayne

Rating: NC-17. You have been warned.

Word count: 1346

Summary: Written for the Copper for a Kiss "Nothin' but Smut" challenge. Prompt from greenowl: "But why must you indulge in his pornography?" demanded Inara.

--

"But WHY must you indulge in his pornography?!" Inara demanded, standing in the doorway to the bridge with her hands on her hips.

River just smiled up at Inara from the pilot's chair. "Who said it is Jayne's pornography?" she asked innocently, knowing that if Mal or Simon had been the ones asking, that would have been enough to make them choke on their own words. Inara, however, wasn't quite so predictable.

"Mei mei, are you telling me that you download pornography off the Cortex?" Inara asked, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I am, and I did," River told her bluntly. "Now I would like to finish watching it before the rest of the crew returns."

Inara shook her head and walked toward her shuttle, hoping to be there when Mal and Simon found out their innocent, little girl was downloading and watching porn.

--

As soon as Inara was out of sight, River turned back to the Cortex screen and finished what she had been working on. She had just moved the film to a storage disk and deleted the original when Mal reached the bridge.

"Hey there, Albatross. Quiet around here today?" he asked, leaning against the co-pilot's chair.

"Quiet," River agreed. "Since no one is chasing us today, I suspect you can get us out of atmo?" she asked, quickly squeezing passed the captain and dropping down into her new bunk in the crew quarters.

"Uh, I suppose…" Mal trailed off, watching River flee as if the Blue Hands themselves were on her heels.

--

Dropping down the ladder as quickly as she could, she shut the hatch and engaged the lock before turning into her bunk. When she finally did, she wasn't disappointed to find the big, mean mercenary sprawled across her bed.

Launching herself at him, he caught her slight frame easily, pulling her flush against him. Instantly her lips were on his, kissing him hungrily, while her hands wandered over the firm planes of his chest and back.

Two hours of watching porn had her wound tighter than a spring, and he was the only one who could release the tension. Needing some sort of relief she reached for the edge of his shirt, hauling it up to feel his warm skin beneath her hands.

Pulling back just enough to breathe, Jayne chuckled at River's impatience to rid him of his shirt. "What's got you in such a hurry, bao bei?" he asked, pulling his shirt over his head. "Been watching porn on the Cortex again?"

"Mmhmm," River hummed, her tongue flicking out to trace the shell of his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth where she teased it between her teeth.

He shuddered beneath her, his cock hard and straining against his pants in need. "I thought you weren't goin't' watch it w'thout me," he mumbled into her neck, placing open mouth kisses along the smooth, creamy flesh.

"I did," River replied, letting her head fall back with a moan, giving him more access to her skin. "But this was special," she added, rocking against his erection. "You couldn't watch it yet."

"Mmm…" he sucked on her collarbone, "why not?" One hand made its way from her back to her breast, squeezing and teasing her nipple though the fabric of her dress, leading the way for his mouth to move to her other breast.

"Su…prise," she moaned, arching her back to cause more contact between his mouth and her hardened nipple.

He released her breast with an audible pop, pulling her dress over her head and leaving her in just a pair of tiny blue panties. He took a moment to let his gaze rake over the piece of perfection on his lap, from the graceful arch of her neck, to her perky breasts that were just the right size for him to cup in his large hands, to her smooth abdomen, and down to her heated core that was hidden from him by a thin wisp of blue cloth.

Her hand rubbing against the bulge in his pants brought him out of his stupor, and he rolled them over, careful not to squish her beneath his bulk. Pinning her hands above her head with one of his, he kept her from touching him while he kissed his way down her body.

He could smell her arousal, and the whimpering noises she was making only made him harder. But first, he needed to show her why she shouldn't watch porn without him. With his free hand, he removed his belt and used it to bind her hands to the edge of the bunk.

Moving down her body, he made his way slowly from her ankle to her inner thigh, dropping kisses along the length of her leg. Stopping just inches from her heat, he sucked on a patch of skin, alternating between nipping at it and soothing it with his tongue. When he was satisfied by the mark he had left, he moved to her other ankle and made the same journey.

River was panting beneath him, trying with all her might to will him to touch her, but his mouth continued to tease her, refusing to give her the relief she ached for. "Jaaaayyyyne," she moaned, "Touch me."

He smiled against her skin, he cock pulsing at the sound of her begging. Slipping her soaked panties off of her, he moved his mouth closer to her center, and becoming even more aroused by her smell.

Placing one of her legs over his shoulder, his mouth hovered millimeters above her folds before he flicked his tongue out to tease her.

Her mewls of need drove him to give her some relief as he lapped at her core. Bringing his hand up, he inserted two fingers into her core, crooking them to rub against her inside walls. His mouth moved to her clit, where he tortured her by blowing gently across her sensitized nub.

"Need," River panted. "Need to cum." Her moans raised in volume as he drove her closer and closer to the edge, her hips bucking against his fingers and mouth.

Just as her muscles began tightening around his fingers, he sucked on her clit, sending her into spasms of pleasure. Her thighs tightened their hold around his head, keeping him in place to milk her body of her juices.

He was already working his way out of his pants when her muscles relaxed, releasing their hold on him. Pulling himself up her body, he kissed her hungrily, their tongues wrestling for dominance as he placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. When he finally thrust into her, she howled in pleasure, the noise being swallowed by the kiss.

He thrust into her quickly, setting a rhythm that was hard and deep. He wouldn't last long, but he refused to cum without her. Slipping a hand between their sweat-slicked bodies, he rubbed at her clit, bringing her to the brink of another orgasm.

Lost in the feel of her, Jayne never realized she had gotten her wrists free, but then she was clutching at his shoulders, her nailed scraping against his skin. As they moved closer to the edge, her hips were meeting his, thrust for thrust, driving him deeper into her.

She fell first, crying out his name in pleasure, as her nether muscles tightened around him, quivering as she rode out the wave of her orgasm. He pounded into her body, once, twice, before he followed her over the edge, white stars of pleasure exploding within him.

Coming down from his post-orgasmic high, he rolled onto his side, holding River's spent body close as their breathing slowed.

"What's so special about your new porn?" Jayne finally asked, his mind fighting to keep awake.

River smiled in the dimly lit room, curled around her man. "It was the video we made on your birthday," she confided. "Inara almost caught me watching it."

"Really?" Jayne asked, suddenly wide awake. "How come I ain't seen that capture yet?"


End file.
